Love should come with a Warning
by Chaz-40
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts, she's smart, beautiful & hiding a secret. She is Dracos lover & is under Voldemorts orders to capture Harry unharmed. Will she manage to trap Harry & will her & Draco's relationship survive? DM/OC/HP Enjoy! Please review
1. Prolouge

Love should come with a Warning

Love should come with a Warning

Here is my first fanfic that I have posted on here. It will be based around an original character of mine along with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. It is based after the 6th book. Its the 7th year for them all, Draco is back along with the Golden Trio. Professor McGonnegal is the new head teacher. This fic is PG-13.

* * *

Prologue

I know things look hard but they aren't. Life is about choices, decisions and how you deal with them. I'm the new transfer student everyone is talking about, sure I'm new but that doesn't mean I'm innocent and sweet like I'm supposed to be. You see, I'm here at Hogwarts for a reason. It's not for the boys, the breath taking scenery or the academic opportunities. I'm here because he sent me, that's right, You-Know-Who. I'm here so that my love doesn't get sentenced to death, so what if he couldn't kill Dumbledore he's dead now isn't he? There's another thing that my lord wanted that I'm sure I can get for him. Potter. If I bring him the golden boy himself unharmed then my Draco will be off the hook and we can live a peaceful life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A pair of dark eyes scanned the landscape as it rushed past. The eyes belonged to the new transfer student. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world; people like that only exist in stories or in the imagination. Though having said that she wasn't the most repulsive thing. There was a strange glow around her, like an invisible feeling that would attract guys attention, a bit like veela having the power to make even the most intelligent guy in the world to loose their mind and babble uncontrollably. She had light brown hair that curled loosely over her shoulders; her figure was petite but healthy. A sigh escaped her lips as she ran one hand over the strap of her bag. This was to be her first and last year at Hogwarts, the uniform was certainly less maintenance than her previous uniform. Having had enough of the landscape she made her way towards an oldish looking woman who was slowly pushing a cart filled with snacks along the carriages.

She looked inside her bag, which contained her everyday clothes. She pulled out her purse and took out a few sickles. After placing them in her school skirt she returned her purse to her bag. Without looking up she made her way forward to the cart.

**BUMP!**

She had bumped into a guy and fallen to the floor. She remembered where she was and that she must act kind. Her eyes looked up and fell upon none other than the man himself. Harry Potter. She smiled in a shy embarrassed way at him. He offered her his hand. "I'm so sorry" he said as he helped her up. He looked at her, she was defiantly new after all he didn't recognise her and she had no school tie on. "Don't worry about it, no harm done" she said flashing him a smile. "I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Delphine" she said sweetly. He smiled at her, "I'm Harry Potter" he said running a hand through his already scruffy hair. "Pleasure to meet you" she said. "Anything from the trolley?" the old lady said as she passed them. Harry shook his head. "Can I have a chocolate frog and a packet of Bertie Botts Beans please?" she asked the lady. "Here you are dear" she said handing them over. Cassandra handed over the right amount of sickles from her pocket and the lady was on her way. "My mate loves those" Harry said as he looked at the chocolate frog. "Tell you what" she said as put the Bertie Botts Beans into her bag. "Here" she said opening the chocolate frog and handing him the card. "Have it" She quickly resealed the packet before the frog could escape.

"Thanks" he said glancing at the card, it was of Dumbledore. "I should go, see you around?" she as she began walking away. "Yeah" he said as he watched her for a moment then walked away to join the others in their compartment. "About time" Goyle said as she entered the compartment. She simply rolled her eyes and threw the chocolate frog at him. She placed her bag with her trunk in the overhead compartment. "Parkinson shift" she said simply to her. Pansy was sitting next to Draco and wasn't about to give up that seat easily. Cassandra rolled her eyes at Pansy and her lack of co-operation. She looked at Draco who moved over allowing her to sit next to him. "Thanks babe" Cassandra said giving him a quick peck on the lips much to Pansy's dislike. "Looks like Hogwarts is going to be fun after all"


	3. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy I own nothing but Cassandra and the idea. Please Review.

* * *

_Harry walked back into his compartment where Ginny, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. "Where were you? You said you were going to use the bathroom and have been gone half an hour" Ginny asked curiously who was obviously feeling a little left out considering Ron and Hermione obviously had feelings for each other. "Oh I bumped into someone on the way back that's all" he said sitting next to Ginny. "Where did you get the chocolate frogs card from?" Ron asked curiously. "Oh Cassandra gave it to me" he said looking at him and handing him the card to show which one it was. "Cassandra?" Hermione said looking at him. "Not heard of her before" she said. "She seems nice" Harry said hoping Hermione's curiosity would wear off. "Hmph" came from Ginny who wasn't happy with the idea of this 'Cassandra' and Harry finding her to be nice.

**Back in Cassandra's carriage**

"Hey there's no card," Goyle said shaking the box upside down as he held the chocolate frog in his other hand. Crabbe soon started to try and take Goyle's chocolate frog. Draco sighed and threw a couple of sickles at Crabbe and Goyle. "Go find her and get another one each" he said obviously bored of there one-track minds and wasn't in the mood for them. They both took the sickles and went out of the compartment in search of the old lady. "Pansy you're a prefect go patrol" he said to her, he wanted to talk alone with Cassandra. "But so are you Drakie and I thought we could go together" she said in a sickly sweet voice and with an equally sickening smile. "In your dreams" Cassandra muttered quietly without looking over at Pansy. "Look I will patrol when I feel like it and right now I want to talk to Cassandra now GO!" he said looking at her with a stern face much like his father would use if he disobeyed him. Pansy didn't argue she simply got up and walked out.

"What's wrong Draco?" Cassandra asked looking at him, worried about what had put him in this mood. "Its just…" he let out a small sigh. "This mission you have to do, if you fail…" he said unable to bring himself to say what would happen. He didn't want to loose her. She had been so supportive to him throughout the ordeal of last year. She would even send him letters in code with hints or even just a simple I love you. Without those letters he knew he wouldn't have made it through the task. "I wont fail Draco" she looked at him. "I stopped him from killing you, I wont fail you because you're the only one I want, besides we are promised to each other by our parents" she said with a small smile. "How are you going to get him? He won't go easily," Draco said as he held her close and rested his head on hers.

"I'm going to trick him, put him under my spell in a manner of speaking" she said as she held his hand gently and laced her fingers with his. "Promise me you wont get jealous," she said moving her head to look at him. "Jealous of what?" he asked curiously. "Potter" she said simply. Draco had no idea about what her plan involved but when it came to what she would do to keep her love alive she would do anything, even if it meant getting close to the enemy. Draco nodded. She had saved him and he loved her, he lent forward and kissed her pastel pink lips softly for a moment.

The rest of the train journey went without a hitch. Meaning that they all arrived there on time, in one piece, there was a moment where Cassandra considered handing Pansy over to Voldemort to be murdered. In her honest opinion she reckoned Voldemort would be doing the world a favour killing her rather than Harry.


	4. Chapter 3

_Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy I own nothing but Cassandra and the idea. Please Review.  


* * *

_Once the train had stopped Cassandra immediately got up from Draco's loving hold and grabbed her bag and her trunk. "I can't be seen getting off the train with you by Potter or his friends, it'll raise suspicion" she said looking at him. She could see the first students moving along the corridor to get off the train. "I love you," she whispered to him and giving him a quick kiss then walked out. She hated leaving him alone, especially after what he had endured last year and over the summer; they had only spent a few weeks together over the holidays. She walked off of the train and over to the carriages that would take them to the castle. "Cassandra!" she heard a guy shout to her. She immediately turned around and smiled at Harry who was waving at her.

He was followed by a guy of the same height with ginger hair, a girl a little smaller than them with curls and another girl who had the same ginger hair as the guy. She waved. "Hi Harry" she said with a smile and waved a little. The group of people with him smiled at her all apart from the girl with ginger hair who seemed to have a problem with her, at least it seemed that way to Cassandra. She gave them a smile. "So where did you sit on the train?" the girl with curls asked. "Oh just with some first years, it was the only compartment with enough room for me" she smiled. A carriage arrived. "Come on, we can take this one" Ron said moving his trunk onto the back. "They didn't mention thestrals in Hogwarts: A History" Cassandra said looking at the creature who was pulling the carriage. "They are harmless" Harry said to her curious about who she had seen die though thought it best not to ask as they had only just met. Quickly she looked away and placed her luggage with everyone else's and placed her bag quickly into her trunk. They all sat on the carriage. "You've read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione asked excitedly, the others hadn't read it yet. "Yes, well I thought it would be best so I had some information about the school, it's rather interesting once you get started" she said with a small smile.

"So who is everyone?" she asked looking at them all. "I know Harry but I'm afraid I don't know your names," she said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said politely. "I'm Ron Weasley and that's my sister Ginny," he said noticing Ginny was in a bad mood. "Its nice to meet you all" She said. "I'm supposed to go to the headmasters office when we are there, could someone take me or show me the way?" she asked quietly. Harry smiled; "I'll take you if you like" She smiled and nodded. The carriage had made its way towards the castle. Cassandra noticed the carriage behind them had Draco and the others in. She noticed him and looked back at the others in their carriage. Once at the castle their luggage was taken from them and placed in the castle hall for the house elves to organise and place in the appropriate dorm.

She walked up to the great hall and smiled. The castle was absolutely beautiful. "Come on, I'll take you to McGonnegal" Harry giving her a small smile. He knew that being new and the size of Hogwart's could be intimidating and make you feel small but unknown to him it took a lot to make Cassandra feel small or to intimidate her. "Sure, see you all later" she said them and walked off with Harry. They walked together along some of the many corridors of Hogwarts. When they reached the headmasters office they knocked on the door. "Come in" came a voice from beyond the door, it belonged to McGonnegal "Welcome, right lets get you sorted before the first years arrive" she said walking over to the shelf and taking an old hat. Cassandra walked into the office curiously looking at all the different moving portraits of previous headmasters. "Please sit" McGonnegal said with a smile. Cassandra sat herself down on the chair that McGonnegal had indicated for her to sit on. She placed the hat on her head. Cassandra shut her eyes as a face appeared in the creases of the tattered hat.

"Hmmm, interesting very interesting..." the hat said as it rested on her head. The portrait of Dumbledore lent forward in its chair listening eagerly and Harry watched from the doorway. "There are many Slytherin qualities just like your family but yet there are many other qualities, there's plenty of knowledge and lots of courage and bravery, equal to young Potter. Where to put you...hmmm Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed and the face disappeared as McGonnegal removed the hat. "If you would join the Gryffindor table for the feast and there will be a Gryffindor uniform and your luggage in your dorm." She opened her eyes and smiled at Harry, "Of course" Harry smiled at her as they both made there way to the Great Hall. When she was there she sat next to Harry. The Slytherin table was opposite Gryffindor, as everyone turned to watch the sorting Cassandra's eyes met with Draco's. She wanted nothing more than to be next to him but for now she couldn't.


	5. Chapter 4

_Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy I own nothing but Cassandra and the idea. Please Review._

* * *

Once the sorting had finished McGonnegal made a speech about rules and how Dumbledore would usually do the speech, as it was a tradition of all headmasters to welcome the students. Immediately when the speech was over the plates filled up with food. Cassandra smiled slightly, it reminded her of the feast they had last night at the Malfoy manor. She couldn't help but giggle at Ron who was now stuffing as much food into his mouth as physically possible. "Ronald!" Hermione whispered at him and hit his shoulder lightly. "-orry" he said with his mouth half full with what Cassandra thought was chicken. She smiled at them. "That's okay," she said with a smile as she cut some chicken and took a bite. Harry looked at her "Tell us more about you" Hermione said before taking a bite of dinner. "Well what do you want to know?" she asked, she would often ask this so that she didn't release any information that could be used against her later on. "What did the sorting hat mean by courage equal to mine?" Harry asked curiously. "Just that I stood up to my pureblood parents which is the equivalent of you standing up to Voldemort that's all" she said looking at them. "What did you disagree on?" Hermione asked. "My views clashed with theirs" she smiled a little. Ron and Harry began to talk about quidditch and Hermione talked about summer. Cassandra didn't really join in, she listened, remembering certain details and occasionally nodding in agreement. Dessert soon followed, Cassandra chose a small slice of a chocolate cake.

After the supper the prefects had to escort the first years so Cassandra made her way to the common room with Harry. She giggled at his quidditch tale. "So he honestly thought you'd spiked his drink? Aww poor Ronald" she said with a smile. "Yeah, well it helped him believe in himself which helped him and the team" he said with a smile. "Gillyweed" she said to the portrait of the fat lady and walked through followed by Harry. "I really should to bed, it's a big day tomorrow" she said with a smile as she faced Harry. "Okay, goodnight Cassandra" he replied running a hand through his hair messing it up even more.

She smiled at him and walked towards the stairs. "You know, you're really nothing like I thought you would be from what I've read. I'm glad" she gave him a smile and made her way to her dorm, she was sharing with Hermione and two other girls that she didn't know. As she laid in bed in her pyjamas her mind wandered back to that night she left school in June, the night Dumbledore was murdered by Snape.

_**Flashback**_

_"Where is he Narcissa? He said he would do it tonight tell me where he is" she half demanded half shouting at Draco's mother. Narcissa said nothing; she looked paler and shaken, not just by Cassandra raising her voice. Cassandra made her way into the hall and was as silent as a tiger stalking its pray. Her eyes widened when she heard a shuffling noise from the dining room. Immediately she ran over opening the door to see Draco lying on the floor in pain. She ran to his side and stroked his face softly. She stood up and turned to face Draco's torturer, it was Voldemort with Snape by his side. "Leave him alone" she said trying her best to contain her anger and disgust. Draco lent against the wall holding his side. "What gives you the authority to give me orders?" Voldemort asked disgusted that a daughter of loyal followers would dare question him. "I'm standing up for him, his head of house clearly wont out of school walls, his mother wont out of fear, his father cant and he cant stand up for himself as you've injured him so that he cant"_

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed at her words, he couldn't argue with that, as it was true. "Why should I let this disgrace live?" he asked as he ran his hand along his wand. His gaze was fierce which clashed with her determined gaze. "Because I love him, If you want to kill him you have to kill me first" Draco reached out his hand and held her left hand. "I said I would always be by your side Draco, I meant it" Voldemort watched, he had bad experiences when killing those who protected another with love. He narrowed his eyes. "A deal?" he asked curiously. "What terms?" she asked still standing in front of Draco, her left hand still holding his. "I will spare Draco's life if you bring me Harry Potter, by any means necessary, unharmed" he replied smirking a little. "Deal" she said not taking her eyes off him. "I'll be waiting" he said walking out of the room followed by Snape. As soon as they had left she turned and knelt in front of Draco, she wrapped her arms around him. They held each other, as they did a single tear fell down Cassandra's cheek._

_**End Flashback**_

She heard people approaching the door; quickly she shut her eyes and pretended she was asleep. "Is that the new girl?" one girl asked. "Must be" another replied. "Shh, she's asleep," Hermione replied, "She must sleep quickly, Harry said she only came up her five minutes ago"


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the plot and Cassandra Delphine

* * *

Cassandra woke up and blinked several times as the room came into focus. A sigh escaped her lips as she realised where she was and what she had to do. She sat up and looked around. The other girls were still asleep and the sunlight had started to shine through the gap in the curtains. Slowly she quietly made her way out of bed and around the dorm; she took her uniform from her trunk and went into the adjoining bathroom. After she had washed and changed into the Gryffindor uniform, she gazed at her reflection sadly for a moment. Draco appears behind her and smiles.... rests his head on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her.... her thoughts were interrupted by a sound one of the girls snoring. Quietly she re-entered the dorm, placing her nightgown into her trunk and took out her school bag already filled with a mixture of books, parchment and quills.

She made her way to the great hall. A number of eager students and nervous first years were already sitting down to their breakfasts. She took her place where she had sat yesterday and helped herself to some cereal. Within a matter of minutes the great hall began to fill more quickly with students. After a few minutes Hermione joined her, followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny seemed to be having a hushed argument with Harry. "Look Harry I don't trust her ok? She has just arrived here, she is a transfer student, you don't even know why she was thrown out of her last school, we know nothing then there you go telling her stories about years of Hogwarts, she could be like Malfoy for all we know!" "We'll talk about this later ok?" Harry said as the group approached the table. Ginny joined Dean Thomas, as she didn't want breakfast with them. "Morning," Cassandra gave them all a smile. "Timetables" Hermione said smiling a little taking a seat next to Cassandra. Ron and Harry gave each other a silent look that made them both smile. They sat opposite Hermione and Cassandra. "So what lessons do we have today?" Hermione asked Cassandra, "Double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures then free, you?" "Same apart from Care of Magical Creatures, I have History of Magic instead" she replied with a smile. Harry looked at his "Same" "Yeah" Ron replied filling his plate. Harry sighed as he looked at his timetable. "What's up?" Ron asked before he started eating. "Potions is with Slytherin" he started to butter a piece of toast. "Just ignore them," Hermione said.

Once they were done with breakfast they all made there way to Potions with Slughorn. They waited outside the room. Cassandra felt the happiness fade when Draco appeared followed by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. "What's this Potter, a new addition to the golden trio? What poor soul did you con this time?" he said with a smirk. Cassandra turned around and faced Draco. His smirk faded and he looked surprise. "You?" The trio looked a little confused by his reaction. "Surprised you even remember me Draco," she said with a small smirk. "Pleasure to see you again" Draco said taking her left hand in his and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles as he raised it to his mouth. "There is no need for formalities here," she said pulling her hand away from him. "I see...." he said and shot a glare in Harry's direction. "Come in!" boomed the voice of Slughorn. "This isn't over" he smirked at them and winked at Cassandra. Cassandra looked disgusted and moved slightly closer to Harry as they walked into to the classroom.


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing but the plot and Cassandra Delphine

* * *

Once inside the Potions classroom everyone took their seats. Professor Slughorn took his place at the front of class and smiled. "Welcome! Now I know we all must be tired what with it being a Monday morning but we have a lot to do" he said looking around. "Ah, I see we have a new student what's your name?" He asked with a small smile looking at her. "Cassandra Delphine" she said smiling a little. "Delphine? I know your parents, fine upstanding citizens aren't they, high in the Ministry" She nodded a little not really wanting to talk to much about her parents after all this was potions not history of Cassandra. Draco smirked a little when Slughorn spoke of her parents. "Anyway, this morning we will start with a little quiz nothing too testing its just to refresh your mind of what we learnt last year, whilst you all work I will bring around 5 vials, each contains a different potion, I will ask you to identify them" He flicked his wand and the quizzes handed themselves out, placing themselves neatly on the desks in front of the students. Slughorn began filling the vials with different potions.

Hermione had already started the quiz though Ron and Harry weren't surprised. "So what was that between you and Malfoy earlier?" Harry whispered to Cassandra. "Oh, its nothing, we know each other through family, if I had known he was here I think I would have stayed at Beuxbatons" she muttered looking over at Draco then back at the quiz in front of her. "He seemed pretty happy to see you, he kissed your hand" Ron said quietly. "Its a formality Ron, with my parents high status its seen as a mark of respect, like muggles bowing to their royalty." she said picking up her quill. Where would you find a beazor.... she thought for a moment. "Yeah but its Malfoy he isn't someone who understands manners...the only one he is polite to is himself" Harry said quietly. "You forget Harry, the Malfoys will do anything for status, to look better in this world, my father is higher than Lucius. Therefore he is trying to make his family look good so that his family can go higher" she whispered as she wrote on her quiz. "Who can honestly care about status when the worlds like this..." Hermione said finally surfacing from the quiz only to return to it.

After a couple of minutes Slughorn came over to their table. "Right, Miss Delphine first don't be shy, what is this potion?" he said holding a sealed vial. She took it from him and looked at it, it was a green lumpy substance. "Polijuice potion, used to transform one person into another for an hour, all it needs is some human hair" she said calmly handing it back to him. "Well done, this one?" she took it and looked curiously at it for a moment. "Felix Felicis, used to bring the drinker luck, too much can be addictive" she handed it back to him; she smiled a little as he handed her the next potion. It was silky, she uncorked it and smelt. "Love potion, used to make the drinker fall in love with who ever made it, it gets stronger over time and smells different to each individual" she replied. "What do you smell?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I smell..." she sniffed the potion again. "I smell wood.... parchment and.... shampoo" she said looking at him. Draco smiled slightly when he heard her answer he knew why she liked each one of those smells. He knew she liked the smell of wood because of brooms and the number of broom rides they had been on, she liked parchment because he would write little notes for her and shampoo as she would often comment on his shampoo when he held her close. She re-corked the vial and handed it back. "This one?" Slughorn asked handing her another vial. "Vertsirium, truth telling potion" she looked at the last one. "Not sure, I'd say a laughing potion" she said turning back to her quiz. "Well done, Mr Potter your turn"

Cassandra finished the quiz a few minutes after Hermione. She placed it on Slughorn's desk and waited for the bell to go. The bell went and the students who hadn't finished their quizzes got up and handed them in where as the ones who had picked up their bags. As Cassandra walked out Draco brushed past her, slipping a note into her hand, which she placed in her pocket. Pansy walked past and pushed Cassandra. Harry walked out and noticed her on the floor; he ran over and helped her up. "Thanks" she whispered. "What is wrong with you Parkinson?" she asked looking at her, nothing in her eyes but hatred. "Surely scar head told you, this is how we treat Gryffindorks," she said smiling her sickly sweet smile. "Didn't see you push anyone else" Cassandra replied looking annoyed taking a few steps towards her. Pansy's smile faded and instead she pulled out her wand and an orange light hit her. Cassandra fell to the floor by Harry's feet. Slughorn emerged from his classroom to see an unconscious Cassandra and Pansy holding a wand smiling rather smugly. "Miss Parkinson 15 points from Slytherin and detention tonight, Mr Potter would you be so kind and take Miss Delphine to the hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing but the plot and Cassandra Delphine  


* * *

Harry nodded at Professor Slughorn and bent down to Cassandra. He brushed a piece of her hair from her face and carefully picked her up, holding her in his arms. Draco felt anger rising as he sneered at Potter, how dare he touch her, I should be taking her not him. "I'll tell Professor that you'll be late." Hermione said as she watched Harry walk off. Harry held her carefully; her legs draped over one arm and his other hand held her shoulder so that her head would be able to rest on his shoulder or arm. He didn't notice the death glare he was getting from Malfoy, right now he was focusing on Cassandra. Hermione noticed the glare and also how angrily he was acting towards Pansy. She picked up Cassandra's bag and walked with Ron to History of Magic.

Meanwhile, in one of the corridors in the dungeon, "What on earth possessed you to do that?!" Draco questioned Pansy. "Drakie, why are you so mad?" She replied with a sickening smile and held his hand. He pushed away her hand away from his quickly. "I'm mad because you have just hurt her, you have put her in the hospital wing, I know you have issues with her because of some twisted fantasy in your mind but she is all that matters to me alright?" he said in hushed whisper. Even though it was a whisper it was clear how furious he was. "But why Drakie? I'm better for you than she is" she replied pouting a little and attempting to do puppy dog eyes, though in Draco's opinion it made her more pathetic than he had imagined her to be. "Look, you are no way better for me, she has done more for me than you ever could, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here" Draco stormed off not wanting to spend another minute in her company.

Back in the hospital wing

Harry walked through the doors and made his way over to a nearby empty bed. All those years of quidditch have paid off, he thought as he laid her down on the bed. He was certain he would be exhausted if he wasn't as fit. Though at the same time he couldn't shake away his worry, the whole time he had carried her hear she hadn't stirred at all. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called out looking around. A woman around the same age as McGonnegal emerged from the office and hurried over. "Whatever happened?" she asked looking at Cassandra. "She was hit with a non-verbal incantation, she was hit with an orange light, she hasn't moved since" Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Right..." she ran over to her potions cabinet, her eyes quickly scanning the labels for the right potion. "Aha" she said quickly picking it up and pouring some into a goblet. "Lift her up so she is sitting" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over. Harry nodded and did what he was told. He sat himself on the bed next to Cassandra and lifted her so that she was in a sitting position. His hand held her held up. Madam Pomfrey lifted the potion to Cassandra's lips and poured it slowly into her mouth. Cassandra coughed a little with her eyes opening slightly. "Shh, its alright" Madam Pomfrey said calmly as she tried to get her to drink the remainder of the potion. Cassandra moved her head away, the potion tasted disgusting. "Cassandra please drink, it'll make you better, there's only a little left" Harry said quietly. Cassandra drank the remaining potion. She gasped a little after and opened her eyes slowly. She rested her head on Harry as he sat on the bed next to her, his hand that was supporting her head now on her shoulder. "I'll leave you two to it, all she needs now is rest" Madam Pomfrey said and made her way back to her office. "Thanks" Cassandra whispered as she shut her eyes. "No problem" Harry replied looking at her as he held her.


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing but Cassandra and the plot

* * *

Cassandra lay asleep in the hospital wing, Harry still by her side. After resting her head on his shoulder she had fallen asleep, he had carefully laid her down. Even though he was quite happy letting her sleep on him, if someone walked in... He didn't want to explain himself to others, particularly because he couldn't explain himself to him let alone anyone else. He sat on a chair next to the bed, Cassandra's right hand held his as she slept. He smiled a little as he watched her sleep. He was so busy watching her he didn't notice Hermione and Ron walk in. "How is she?" Hermione asked as they reached Harry's side. "Oh, she's going to be fine, she just needs rest" he said giving Hermione a small smile. Ron looked curiously at Harry. "Why are you holding hands?" he asked quietly. Hermione looked at Ron for a second then back at Harry. He didn't move his hand away. "She fell asleep holding it, well after I laid her down she held it, I don't want to wake her" he explained quietly. "Mate, moving your hand away wont wake her.... will it?" he asked turning to Hermione, who shrugged. "Why don't you try, join us for lunch, you can come back, you have a free afternoon" Hermione said quietly who placed Cassandra's bag by the bedside table. "Besides Ginny wants a word with you" she added. Harry nodded and turned back to Cassandra, he carefully moved his hand away from hers. He got up and walked out with Hermione and Ron.

Once they reached the great hall they sat with Ginny. Draco noticed and slipped out of the hall. "Where's new girl?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow slightly. "She's sleeping in the hospital wing" Harry replied taking a sandwich from a plate in the centre. "What happened?" Ginny asked curiously. "Parkinson jinxed her, Malfoy looked rather angry about it all" Hermione answered. "Of course he would, he wants to look good in front of her and having your so called friend jinxing her isn't good," Ron said before he started eating. Ginny smiled a little "See I told you she could be involved with someone like Malfoy and doesn't take a genius to figure out what they are" Harry sighed. "She isn't involved with the Malfoys, if you must know when he kissed her hand she moved away"

Ginny looked at them. "He doesn't kiss anyone's hand, never in the whole 6 years he has been here with you he has never done that!" she exclaimed, desperately wanting Harry to understand that he shouldn't trust her, at least not until he knew her better. "Ginny, why are you so concerned?" Harry asked curiously after a five-minute silence between the group. "Because I still love you for some stupid reason!" She said looking at him. Harry didn't say anything. "And I was foolish to think that you wanted me back this year..." she said getting up she stood there for a moment before running off with Hermione following her.

Meanwhile Draco ran off to the hospital wing. He stood there watching her from the doorway for a moment before walking over. He sat himself down on the edge of her bed. She stirred slightly and grasped the duvet a little expecting Harry's hand to still be there. Draco noticed and placed his hand on hers softly, "Hey" he whispered making her open her eyes and look at him. "How did you get away?" She asked curiously. "That's not important, are you ok?" He asked holding her hand with both of his. "It takes more than Parkinson to hurt me," she said with a small smirk. Draco smiled and reached down allowing his lips to brush against hers for a moment. She smiled at him as he pulled away.

"I wont fail you Draco, with or without Parkinson irritating me" He smiled "I know you wont" he replied softly. "Will you do something for me?" she asked curiously. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want you to trick Parkinson," she said with a small smile "I may have a use for her..."


	10. Chapter 9

I own nothing but Cassandra and the plot

* * *

"So remember don't do it till tomorrow ok?" she said with a smile. "Ok, I won't mess up" Draco said with a small smile. "You should go encase Harry comes back" she said looking a little upset by the idea of Draco leaving; this had been the only moment Draco and her have had since the train journey. "Ok," he whispered and let his lips brush against hers for a moment before unwillingly pulling away. "Read the note" he winked at her before walking out. Cassandra smiled and remembered the note in her pocket. She carefully pulled it out of her pocket and opened it. _I know you won't fail love always the seeker of your heart_. Cassandra smiled and placed it back in her pocket.

The rest of the day wasn't particularly interesting. She was brought both lunch and dinner by a plucky little house elf who went by the name of Dobby. Dobby thankfully didn't recognize her, mind you the last time he had seen her was when she was 12. After being let out after dinner she took her bag and made her way to the common room. When she arrived there Harry didn't look very happy, he was staring into the fire. "Hey" she said quietly as she walked over. Harry immediately looked up and rushed over. "You didn't have to come back alone, I would have walked you back," he said as he helped her over to the couch he had been sitting on. She smiled at him. "Its ok, what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I was just thinking about Ginny and what she said earlier at lunch" he said looking at her as he sat next to her. "What did she say, if you don't mind me asking?" Cassandra said as she looked at him. "Oh just that she didn't trust you and that she loved me and wanted me to take her back," he said watching the fire. "Why don't you take her back?" she asked curiously. "I don't know, I mean there's the threat of Voldemort but it's just complicated" he sighed. "Maybe she would be better off with someone else," he muttered. Cassandra placed her hand on his "Surely she can understand your reasons" she said quietly looking at him. "I should go to sleep, try not to dwell on it too much" she said with a small smile. She kissed his cheek "Thank you for everything today" She made her way to her dorm leaving Harry in front of the fire. She fell asleep with a small smile.


	11. Chapter 10

I own nothing but Cassandra and the plot

* * *

That morning Cassandra woke earlier than usual to make sure there were no clitches with her plan. She had thought everything through carefully, she was sure that it would leave Harry vulnerable and also help her get revenge on Pansy. She smiled as she brushed her hair. "Ready?" she asked Hermione who was fretting over her bag. "Yes, got everything" Cassandra smiled. She put away her hairbrush and pulled out her wand, pointing at her bag she used a non-verbal incantation so that the books she didn't need floated out and placed themselves neatly in her open trunk and the books she needed floated out of her trunk and into her bag. "Yeah, now I'm ready" she said with a smile, shutting her trunk and picking up her bag.

When the entered the Great Hall Ron and Harry had beaten them there. "So the trick is with that charm is that you practice with an empty bag, I didn't once and broke an inkwell," she said with a small smile. "Morning boys" Cassandra said with a smile. "Morning Cassandra, Hermione" Harry said smiling at them. Ron looked up from his plate "-orning" he said with his mouth half full of toast. "Ronald!" Hermione said looking at him. Cassandra simply smiled. Today she had a free morning followed by Charms then Transfiguration after lunch. "So Harry, is everything ok this morning?" Cassandra asked as she took a slice of toast from the rack in front of her. "Oh, erm yeah, sort of" he replied with a smile. "That's good, a frown doesn't suit you," she said with a small smile as she took a bite of toast. Ron coughed on his mouthful of eggs. Hermione patted his back, which caused him to go red. He gave Hermione a small smile. "Thanks" he said quietly and looked over at Cassandra who raised one of her eyebrows slightly for a second then winked at him.

The lessons went by quicker than yesterday's potion lesson. Before the gang knew it, it was lunch. As they made their way to the Great Hall Draco stopped them by standing in front of Cassandra. "I'm glad to see that Pansy's foolish actions haven't had a lasting effect on you" he said looking at her. "It takes more than her to leave a lasting effect" she replied. Harry stood a little closer to Cassandra. "I hope her actions haven't made you think any less of me" he replied with a slight smirk. "Of course not now if you'll excuse me" she replied walking away with Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Typical Malfoy only thinking about himself" Harry muttered as they walked away. Pansy ran over to Draco "Drakie! There you are, you've been avoiding me all day" she said smiling as sweetly as she could. Draco was about to reply with an angry remark but remembered Cassandra's plan. "I can't talk now, meet me here after curfew" he said and walked away.

After supper Cassandra made her way down to a small hut located on the school grounds. She knocked on the hut door and waited for a reply, if she had to act all sweet and kind she might as well apologise for her absence yesterday. After waiting a moment there was still no reply, she looked around and heard a rustling in the pumpkin patch next to the hut. She walked quietly over to where the noise had come from, peaking her head over a large pumpkin she noticed a Niffler. She smiled at it; quickly she looked around for a berry. There was a small berry plant at the edge of the pumpkin patch. She picked a blackberry and went back over to the Niffler. Kneeling in front of it she threw the berry in front of her, the Niffler sniffed curiously at the berry and ate it. Cassandra smiled at it then carefully picked it up, supporting its body with one arm whilst holding it close. "Cute little thing aren't you" she whispered as she stood up. "There you are!" Cassandra turned around to see Hagrid looking at the Niffler. "I caught him sniffing around your pumpkins" she said with a smile and handed the Niffler to Hagrid. "Thank you, you are?" he asked looking at her. "Oh I'm Cassandra Delphine, I was supposed to be in your class yesterday but got hit with a jinx" she said with a small smile. "That's alright, glad your alright now" he replied holding the Niffler. "I should be off, see you next lesson professor" she said and made her way to the castle.

By the time she reached the castle it was dark. Once in the common she looked around, it seemed to be less cheerful. She noticed Harry in front of the fire. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked walking over. "Its Ron, he got attacked..." "Attacked? Why? Who?" she asked looking worried. "Parkinson started an argument with him because she was out after hours and its Gryffindor's night to patrol, she wouldn't go and started duelling, he lost...now he is in the hospital wing" he said looking at the floor. Cassandra wrapped an arm round him. "Does Ginny know?" she asked. Harry nodded "She's in her dorm with Hermione, last time I saw her she was crying" Cassandra had to contain her happiness that the plan had worked; pansy had fallen for the fake meeting. "Come here" she said quietly to Harry who stopped hiding his head in his hands and instead held Cassandra. "It'll be ok Harry," she whispered as they held each other.


	12. Chapter 11

Cassandra and Harry had talked late into the night whilst she comforted him and he confided in her. They had fallen asleep resting on one another on the common room couch in front of the fire. Both were lent back on the couch, Cassandra's head resting on Harry s shoulder and her right hand resting on his chest, Harry s head rested on hers with his right arm around her holding her. Unknown to them Dobby had been the house elf in charge of cleaning the common room and he had placed a blanket over their legs. The sun began to pour through the small gap in the curtains which made Cassandra stir slightly, she realised she was cuddled up against someone; her mind automatically assumed that it was Draco. It took her a moment to realise there was no way for Draco to be in her common room. She opened her eyes and realised it was Harry. Noticing him stirring she shut her eyes quickly. Harry took a deep breath and let out a sigh as he lifted his head off hers. He realised that he had been holding Cassandra as he slept. To her surprise he didn t move away or try to wake her, he sat there looking at the fireplace thinking. After a moment he looked at her again and rested his head near hers, she felt his chest rise slightly as he noticed the smell of her shampoo. It smelt of a mixture of flowers that Harry didn t know the names of. Cassandra took this as her cue to wake up.

She took a deep breath and opened here eyes slowly. She blinked a couple of times then looked at Harry. "Morning," she whispered "Oh Harry I m so sorry" she said sitting up a little and taking her hand off his chest. "I didn t mean to fall asleep on you" she said looking a little worried. Harry smiled "Its ok really" he said giving her a reassuring smile. "I think I should go get changed before anyone wakes up" she said moving forward slightly on the couch which allowed Harry to move his arm away from her. She smiled at him and made her way to her dorm. Once there she grabbed some clothes from her trunk and changed quickly in the en-suite bathroom. Grateful it was a Saturday she changed into jeans and a weird sisters t-shirt. As she placed her clothes back into her trunk Hermione woke up. "Hey, you ok? I didn t hear you come in last night, Hermione said as she got up. "Oh I got in late, had to help Hagrid catch a Niffler, she said with a small smile. "Did you hear about Ron?" she asked curiously as she got out of bed and over to her own trunk. "Yeah, Harry told me all about it, I hope he is ok, Harry mentioned Ginny crying, is she alright?" Cassandra asked her smile had disappeared at her question. "I m sure they will be fine, Ginny was in shock more than anything else she said with a small smile. Cassandra took out her school bag and left in her transfiguration book, quill, ink and parchment. She took the Bertie Botts beans from her other bag and placed them in her school bag. "I'll see you later" she said with a smile.

She had a peaceful breakfast Hermione had joined her for a little while then had gone to finish an assignment then would visit Ron; Harry had joined her for the rest of breakfast. When they entered the Great Hall an angry Ginny ran over to them. "You!" she said looking at Cassandra. "Me?" she asked confused. "Yeah you! You had something to do with this I know you did!" Ginny said angrily. Harry stood in front of Cassandra, "Cassandra had nothing to do with it" This just made Ginny feel angrier. "If she had nothing to do with it then where was she after dinner, where was she when Ron got attacked?" she asked glaring at Cassandra. "I was with Hagrid, I wanted to apologise for missing his lesson, ask him if you don t believe me, I had to catch a Niffler for him. Also how dare you accuse me of hurting Ron! He has been nothing but kind towards me since I arrived here" Cassandra said using her best acting she could, small tears had begun to form in her eyes. "Pansy is the person you should be having a go at not me" she said quietly, her voice a mere whisper.

Harry looked at Cassandra. A small tear escaped her eye and fell slowly down her cheek. "Cassandra..." he whispered. "Excuse me, sorry Harry..." she replied as she ran off up the stairs. She ran down a corridor and made her way to the hospital wing. She wiped away her tears but continued to look upset even though she didn t feel it what so ever. Once there she noticed Ron sitting upright in a bed in front of a window. She smiled a little as she walked over to him "How are you doing?" she asked as she stood by his bed. "Oh I m alright, Madam Pomfrey recons I should be out tomorrow" he said smiling. "That s good news, I brought you something" she said with a smile. She handed him the Bertie Botts Beans from her bag. "Thanks" he said with a smile as she gave them to him.

They spoke for an hour before Cassandra left. She went to the library to complete her transfiguration essay. She sat herself down at the back of the library, hidden away by a number of bookshelves. "Hey..." Draco said with a smirk as he noticed Cassandra and walked over to her. Cassandra smiled at him "You did well" she whispered.


	13. Chapter 12

Draco stood by the bookcase near Cassandra's side, grateful that the library was so big and they were perfectly hidden from preying eyes. They had been talking for twenty minutes. "So now she has detention for a week, cleaning cauldrons for Slughorn every night" he said with a smirk. This made Cassandra smile, "Look I better go, we don t know when someone may venture to the back of the library, he said with a smile. "Sure" she replied looking at him, her quill in her hand. He began to walk away, "Wait" she said as she got up and put down her quill. Draco watched her walk towards him. "You forgot something.." she said quietly, "Really? What?" he replied, whispering encase people overheard. "This..." she whispered. Before he had a chance to reply she held his Slytherin tie and pulled him forward so that his lips met hers. After a moment she let go of his tie and pulled away. He smiled at her "How could I forget that?" he said quietly. She giggled slightly and looked at him "Go on go before someone sees" she whispered with a smile. "Fine, love you" he whispered into her ear, "Love you too" she whispered and watched him leave then returned to her essay.

Weeks past and Draco and Cassandra hadn t been able to share moments like the library since then. Though they would pass notes or owls to one another. When asked who it was from they simply said their parents. Ginny had been a little kinder towards Cassandra after a talk from Harry, though she still didn t trust her. That didn t bother Cassandra, it was only a matter of time before Ginny gave in and trusted her. Cassandra's main goal was to get close to Harry and hopefully Ron and Hermione. Ever since the night Harry and her had fallen asleep on the couch together they seemed closer. It was now a few days before Halloween and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Cassandra walked down the stairs holding a small handbag, she wore pale blue jeans, black trainers and a warm jumper that hugged her figure but not too much. As she put the handbag on her shoulder she looked up and noticed Harry by the notice board. "Hey" Cassandra said walking over to him. "What s going on?" she asked with a small smile. "Hey, just reading this, apparently to celebrate Halloween this year they are having a feast for all years and for years six and seven a masquerade ball" he said looking away from the notice to look at Cassandra. "That sounds fun" she said with a smile and stood next to him to read the notice. "Where is everyone?" she asked curiously. "Oh Hermione and Ron went off earlier and Ginny is with Dean" he said looking at the floor for a moment. Cassandra looked at him when he mentioned Ginny. "You ok with that?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at her; "Yeah if she can move on so can I" he smiled slightly. Cassandra smiled at him, "Of course, so where do you want to go in Hogsmeade?" she asked. "Well Hermione said to meet in the Three Broomsticks around 1 so anywhere really, he said.

The idea of a Hogsmeade trip excited Cassandra a little; being at Beuxbatons meant that she wasn t able to go to Hogsmeade very often. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Harry and Cassandra went to Hogsmeade. Harry showed her the Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes and the shop owned by the Weasley twins Fred and George. They then went to meet Hermione and Ron who had already got themselves butterbeers. "Its ok Harry, I'll get ours its the least I can do for showing me around" Cassandra said looking at him and went to the bar. "Two butterbeers please" she said with a smile. Cassandra handed over the correct amount of sickles, took the two bottles and went over to Harry and the others.

Ron and Hermione smiled at her. "How do you like Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Cassandra, even after a month and a half she was still curious about Cassandra. "Its great" she replied "Do you know anywhere I can get a mask for this ball?" she asked curiously. She would look rather ridiculous turning up to a Masquerade ball without a mask. "I know a shop, not far from here, they do dresses too" Hermione replied smiling. Ron had gotten the sudden urge to remain silent, considering the last ball they had gone to didn t end well. "Do you want to go with me? I was supposed to go with Ginny but she is busy with Dean, apparently they are an item now" she said taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Should we go now before we run out of time?" Cassandra asked not wanting Harry to feel uncomfortable. Hermione nodded, they finished their drinks then got up to leave and came face to face with Draco and his goons. "Isn t this a surprise to see you here" He said looking Cassandra up and down. "Not really Draco" she said crossing her arms across her chest. "I only wanted to know if you and the misfits had found dates yet, he said coolly with a smirk. "They have names and no we haven t yet, I only found out about it this morning" she replied "If you'd excuse us Hermione and I have to go" she said walking out with her.

Ron and Harry had overheard them talking and looked away when Draco turned around to go to the bar. "Who are you asking?" Harry asked before drinking some of his butterbeer. "Oh erm..." Ron looked at the table and went a little red. "I was thinking about asking Hermione, you know after all that trouble at the last ball, what about you?" he asked wanting to get the topic of discussion away from him. Mainly so his cheeks would stop going so red. "Oh, not sure, I think possibly Cassandra" Harry said looking at him. "Really? Why?" Ron asked curiously. "Well I cant go with Ginny and she is a nice person and a good friend" he replied before drinking more of his drink he glanced out of the window and noticed Cassandra and Hermione looking into the window of a shop. Was that the real reason he wanted to go to the dance with her? Because she was a friend, he sighed as he watched her. 


	14. Chapter 13

_I own nothing but Cassandra Delphine and the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and spaced it out more also this chapter is longer than the others. Enjoy and dont forget to review, I love to hear what you think._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cassandra woke the next day with a small smile on her face. She washed and dressed as normal then made her way to the common room. Unusually she found a crowd of people around the notice board, she made her way to the crowd.

"What's going on?" she asked Hermione as some people who had already read the notice moved out of the way of those who hadn't.

"There aren't any classes this morning not till after lunch" Hermione replied.

"Well that's good isn't it?" she asked turning to Ron who normally loved the idea of no classes. Cassandra frowned slightly and went over to the new notice.

_'All sixth and seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students are to remain in the Great Hall once breakfast has finished so that they may attend a dance class. All sixth and seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students are to attend the same dance class but on the fourth floor choir room which has been expanded for this class. Any student who fails to attend will not be permitted to attend the Masquerade ball'_

"Ah, now I understand" Cassandra said "Well maybe it won't be so bad, maybe the Gryffindor's can dance with Gryffindor's" she said hopefully, successfully hiding the fact that she was rather happy that she was spending the morning with Draco.

The group made their way to breakfast, which went far too quickly for their liking. Before they knew it the younger years had walked out along with the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's leaving only sixth and seventh years Gryffindor's and Slytherin's behind.

"Everyone up" McGonnegal said with a smile, once everyone had stood up she flicked her wand and all the tables disappeared and there were now two lines of benches down the sides of the hall, a music player had appeared by the teachers along with four hats each containing strips of paper. "Now I would like Gryffindor's on one side and Slytherin's on the other" she called out even though there was no real need for it.

Harry sat next to Cassandra who sat next to Hermione who was next to Ron. Across the hall Cassandra noticed Draco sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, he winked at her. She bit her lip lightly and turned her attention to McGonnegal.

"Right, the reason that your houses are sharing a dance class is this year Hogwarts is focusing on unity, old feuds that may have happened between the founders should be forgotten. You-Know-Who is most defiantly back and building armies; we at Hogwarts will prove to be just as strong as his armies if you unite together. To make sure you all interact with others that you wouldn't normally talk to let alone dance I will draw your names from these hats, Gryffindor Boys, Girls and Slytherin Boys, Girls." she said pointing to each hat. People started to whisper between themselves only to be silenced when McGonnegal started to talk.

"Right, Gryffindor Boys first" she said standing behind the hat. Hermione held Ron's hand gently and Cassandra placed hers on Harry's softly, without taking her gaze away from the front of the hall. McGonnegal pulled out a strip of paper.

"Ron Weasley" she called out then placed her hand in the hat containing Slytherin girls.

"Pansy Parkinson" Cassandra looked at Ron who was now pale as if he had seen a spider. It was five minutes since Ron had been called before Harry's name was called out which caused him to grip Cassandra's hand a little tighter.

"Millicent Bulstrode" Cassandra gave his hand a small squeeze and a sympathetic look. After 15 minutes all the Gryffindor guys had been paired up with someone from Slytherin and now it was the Gryffindor girls turn.

"Hermione Granger" McGonnegal called out.

"Blaise Zabini" Cassandra looked at Hermione.

"It could always be worse," she whispered.

"Cassandra Delphine"

"Draco Malfoy"

"It just got worse" she whispered looking over at Draco. He smirked at Harry who was now holding Cassandra's hand a little tighter than usual.

"Right now all Gentlemen go over to your partner and lead her to the dance floor then we will begin" Cassandra slowly let go of Harry's hand, he only let go once he had stood up. Blaise and Draco walked over to Hermione and Cassandra. They both held out their hand to them, Cassandra took Draco's hand and noticed Harry looking at her. She walked with Draco to a space in the centre of the hall, her back facing Harry.

"Alright, gentlemen put your right hand on your partners waist and hold their left hand, ladies right hand on your partners shoulder" After a few minutes of watching the demonstration everyone was practicing with their partners. Draco and Cassandra seemed to be one of the best dancers there; of course being purebloods they had both been taught formal dancing. After a few hours McGonnegal had taught them 3 different dances, which Cassandra was sure that those who didn't attend pureblood dances wouldn't use.

"The last dance we will learn before lunch starts is very simple, slow dance" Cassandra glanced at Harry then back to Draco. "Now it's the same position as the last dance with one hand holding the other and one hand on the waist or shoulder. Now as the music progresses you will hold you partner close with both hands on waist or shoulder" The music began.

"Is he looking?" she whispered.

"Yes" Draco replied.

"Make him jealous" she whispered with a small smile. Draco smirked and placed his hand on Cassandra's waist, then pulled her closer to him. Everyone had begun to dance.

"Go to the dance with me" he asked causing her to look at him.

"I can't and you know that, I'll save you a dance," she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"How will I recognise you?" he asked not sure what she was wearing and didn't want to blow her mission by talking to the wrong girl.

"I will be in my red dress," she said with a small smirk.

"Ah, ok" after a few minutes the song had finished much to everyone's delight.

Thankfully the rest of the day flew by and it was the evening. Hermione was busy working on an essay and helping Ron with his. Cassandra and Harry were playing wizard chess in front of the fire. "They seem close" Cassandra whispered to Harry looking over at Hermione.

"About time" Harry whispered with a smile. Cassandra smiled at him and moved her rook. "So have you got a date yet?" he asked as he moved a pawn.

"No not yet, you?" She replied looking at him for a moment. Harry shook his head and watched her move. "Check mate" she said with a small smile.

"Well done" he said looking at her, "Would you like to go with me?" he asked as he ruffled his hair on the back of his head. Cassandra looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that" she whispered. They smile at each other for a moment before turning back to the game.

The day of the ball arrived quicker than they thought. Since then she had found out that Draco was turning up dateless and Zabini was going with Pansy, breakfast had been rather amusing when Ron had finally got the courage to ask Hermione to the dance and turned a deep shade of red when she accepted. She walked into the dorm with Hermione and began getting ready for the ball. The feast for all years had been enjoyable and a pleasant change from the traditional meal and show at Beauxbatons. The other girls had already finished changing. Cassandra sat in front of the mirror and began to pin her hair back with the help of a few charms.

After twenty minutes both of them were ready, Hermione's dress was a beautiful blue with straps that had a silver trim that hugged her figure. Cassandra's dress was red with small gold embroidery on certain parts and hugged her figure down to her waist where it then went out like a proper ball gown. After putting on their masks they made their way to the great hall. There were groups of people who were standing around at the bottom of the stairs.

Cassandra and Hermione made their way down the stairs smiling. Draco turned and recognised her immediately, even though everyone was wearing masks. She was proudly wearing the dress he had brought her for Christmas last year and smirked as Harry held her hand. Cassandra couldn't help but smile as she walked with Harry. They danced a little then made their way to a table. Even though she was enjoying her time with Harry she couldn't help feeling guilty, watching Draco stand alone with his goons. She managed to hide her desire to join Draco. The dance was fun; she hadn't seen Ron and Hermione smile so much. Halfway through the dance McGonnegal made an announcement.

"Now as you all know the elf's have been approaching you all and asking for a name of one boy and one girl from each house, I've added up the votes of all those nominated and can now announce the king and queen of each house, who will then dance together" Cassandra looked at Harry and smiled slightly as he placed his hand gently on hers. "The king and queen of Slytherin is Pansy Parkinson and Blaze Zabini" The Slytherin's clapped, it was no surprise that Zabini had beaten Draco, what with the business with Dumbledore last year his popularity had slipped. "The king and queen of Gryffindor is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" Cassandra looked at the floor for a second before looking at Harry and smiling slightly.

"It's just a dance, then I'll come straight back ok?" he whispered. She gave him a small smile and nodded. Slowly she let go of his hand and watched him take his place on the dance floor with the other kings and queens.

She watched for a while before walking out, shortly followed by Draco. Cassandra took off her mask as she sat in an empty classroom, the music could be heard through the walls. Draco walked into the room,

"My lady" he whispered as he held out his hand. A small smile played on her lips.

"My prince" she replied returning her mask to her face and taking his hand. They danced together silently in the empty classroom, their eyes doing all the talking. As the song reached its end Draco dipped her, ending the dance. When he pulled her back up their lips met. Reluctantly they pulled away after a moment or two.

"I'll write to you" he whispered placing a soft kiss on her lips before departing to the Slytherin common room. Cassandra quickly made her way to the entrance hall and stood herself near a window. Harry ran out of the hall a moment later and found her.

"You ok?" he whispered as he stood next to her. She nodded.

"It's just seeing you two together...it made me realise something"

"What?" he asked quietly watching her.

"That I don't stand a chance," Cassandra whispered quietly, allowing her mind to fill with bad memories to bring on her tears. Harry placed his hand on hers,

"You stand a good chance," he said with a shy smile. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"You're not just saying that?" He shook his head.

"Come on I'll prove it" Together they walked back into the Great Hall and took a spot on the dance floor. The band began to play Magic Works causing the two to dance closely, their bodies an inch away from each other. As the song stopped Harry lent forward catching her lips in a soft kiss. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, they were so busy kissing that they didn't notice Ginny glare slightly in their direction.


	15. Chapter 14

I own nothing but the plot and Cassandra Delphine. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long to put up and as always don't forget to review I love to hear what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

It had been weeks since the dance when Cassandra and Harry had kissed in front of the year. During these weeks the other students had come up with different stories about the two, some of the stories were dismissed others had become rumours. Unfortunately for Cassandra she had only been able to see Draco once.

**_~*Flashback*~_**

_Cassandra walked into an unused classroom on the fourth floor and placed her bag beside a desk. Her dark eyes looked around the room noticing how dusty it was, she turned around hearing footsteps. "About time" she said with a small smirk as she sat herself on the desk. Draco shut the door and walked over to her._

_"Tell me what happened at the ball after I left" he asked before stopping in front of her. He tucked one of her curls behind her ear._

_"After you left Potter came looking for me. I played the sweet and innocent card and it worked because he slow danced with me and kissed me." He frowned slightly. "It meant nothing, this means that my plan is working" she said looking into his eyes._

_"Is that all?" he asked not entirely happy that Potter had kissed her, yes it was all a mission but she was still his._

_"Yeah, that's everything" she replied stroking his hair softly._

_"Who is better?" she smiled slightly at his question, typical guy question._

_"You defiantly, you're the only one I want" she replied with a small smirk._

_"Really?" Draco asked playfully causing her to nod. "Good, keep it that way" he said before placing a soft kiss on her lips._

**_~*End Flashback*~_**

Cassandra smiled slightly to herself as she remembered. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked curious to know what was making Cassandra smile whilst daydreaming. "Oh, nothing just glad I've finished my essay and quidditch season's stared" she replied. Hermione smiled and turned back to her rune's book.

Cassandra wandered along the entrance hall later that day, Harry and the others would be waiting for her in the great hall. She was grateful it was a Saturday as it gave her more time to think over her plan. Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny Weasley and by the sound of it she wasn't happy.

"I want a word with you!" Cassandra turned around to see her walking towards her.

"What about Ginny?" she replied with a small smile.

"About Harry. I don't know what your game is but he isn't interested all right? He isn't looking for a relationship" Ginny said bitterly as she stood in front of Cassandra, not caring that some students who were passing had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"I don't know what you mean" Cassandra replied calmly. She really didn't have time for this.

"You know full well what I mean, turning up here, flirting with Harry! He doesn't care for you, not in that way. He doesn't like pureblood snobs!" Ginny said angrily. Cassandra looked at her liking her just as much as Pansy.

"We're just friends" Cassandra said calmly.

"Hey! Weaselette! Leave her alone!" Draco said in a dangerous tone that resembled Lucius as he walked over. Mission or no mission no one started on the woman he loved.

"No one asked your opinion Ferret!" Ginny snapped.

"Draco it's all right I can take care of myself" Cassandra said and looked back at Ginny. "I know your close friends with Harry but that doesn't mean you can come up to me in the hallway and shout accusations at me. If you'll both excuse me I'm late" she said before walking away.

"You're not going anywhere" Ginny shouted as she drew her wand. Cassandra turned around to have a go at her when she noticed Ginny pointing her wand at her.

"Ginny!" Harry ran over with Ron and Hermione both looked confused and worried.

"Now Scar head turns up" Draco muttered who was holding his wand at Ginny causing Harry to draw his wand and point it at Draco.

"Enough! Stop it all of you before we all get detention" Cassandra said looking between the three of them. "Draco I'm grateful for you turning up to help me but if you back off I may just be able to put in a good word for you to my parents" she said standing in front of him and gently pushing his hand holding his wand down.

"Thank you" he said quietly and left them all to it knowing that he would see her tomorrow when Gryffindor practiced quidditch. Cassandra watched him leave then turned to Ginny, grateful Harry had already lowered his wand however Ginny hadn't.

"Look I know you're only looking out for your friends and I can understand that but you have to stop targeting me. Harry has told me why you two broke up and I respect that decision. I would never come between him and defeating Voldemort. I will be by his side helping him whenever he needs it. Any friendships and relationships that come from being at Hogwarts I will accept" she said not breaking eye contact with her. "I'll see you later" she looked at Harry for a moment before she walked away from them, leaving a rather annoyed Ginny to face Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Cassandra stood on the balcony in the astronomy tower. It was nearly suppertime but she didn't care. Her biggest concern right now was Ginny and how she might blow the mission for her. There was no way that she was losing Draco all because a silly little girl couldn't move on. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the view in front of her, ignoring the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Hey, thought I'd find you here" Harry said quietly standing next to her and placing his hands on the railing next to her.

"Yeah, the view is beautiful" she said quietly as she looked at him for a second before looking at the view again.

"Look, I'm sorry about Ginny earlier" Harry said looking at Cassandra; she looked beautiful with the wind blowing her hair gently.

"It's alright, I can see why she doesn't want to let you go." she said with a small smile. Harry could feel his cheeks redden slightly. "I meant what I said earlier..." she continued as she looked at him. "I can't lie to you, I'm rather fond of you and judging by what happened at the dance you like me too but I won't push you, I can always wait." she said letting her cheeks go slightly red.

"What are we till then?" he asked curious. Cassandra thought for a moment.

"Close friends" she said smiling. Harry placed his hand on top of hers, holding her hand gently as they turned back to the slowly setting sun in front of them.


End file.
